


Coming Out

by TheMetaphysical



Series: 7Prompt Generator Series [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, bb is usually such a hoe in my fics but not now lol, bi jackson, gay bambam, jackbam, naive and nervous bambam, unintentionally angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Jackson and Bambam come out to each other.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm sorry this is so mediocre, I'll fix it soon, I just had to post it before the draft got deleted.

Jackson sat Bambam down on their bed and paced in front of him before he spoke. “As your roommate, there's something I should tell you.”

“Me too,” Bambam said breathlessly.

“I'm gay,” they both said at the same time, then laughed immediately after.

“No way!” They said in unison again. “You too?”

“Well, damn...” Jackson scratched his head. “Wanna...go play video games?”

After their confession, Bambam and Jackson became even closer. This new similarity they shared remained a secret between just them. They texted each other memes, talked about what celebrities they were crushing on, debated LGBT policies, and talked about how they longed to walk in a pride parade. They wrote little songs for each other to listen to that they wouldn’t dare show anyone else and speculated about LGBT rights and the industry. Jackbam was becoming closer than ever.

Bambam was the only person Jackson had ever told that he dated boys too, not just girls. But Jackson was bi, so it was easier for him to pass and relate to the others. Bambam, on the other hand, was exclusively gay, and had dated one girl in a bought of internalized homophobia. With the homophobia in Korea, and coming into the industry so young, Bambam never had the time or confidence to explore his sexuality. He never knew anyone who had called themselves gay before, in private or in public. He was glad to finally meet someone who could feel at least a little bit of what it was like to be a closeted idol. It was Jackson, one of his closest hyungs, with whom he could feel this connection.

Bambam had speculated that Jackson was gay, and was glad to know his intuition was correct. Jackson was more open with himself and was generally one of the most confident people Bambam had ever known. He had opened Bambam’s eyes to the culture and reassured him that although it wasn’t safe to come out now, it would be okay, and there were always ways around it. Bambam felt freer and more trusting than he had felt in a long time, and it was all thanks to his friendship with Jackson.

At least...at first...

Even before their heart-to-heart, Jackson had always been someone Bambam admired, but he was becoming very cool and idealistic in Bambam’s eyes. Bambam was putting him on a pedestal as his role model. And as weird as he knew he was being, it was difficult not to see him this way. He was handsome, charismatic, caring, and had a fantastic body.

Jackson fanned himself with his t-shirt, he and Bambam stepping off stage at the intermission of their concert. “Bambam, you’ve been staring at me a lot lately.”

“I know, Hyung, I’m sorry.” Bambam had already chastised himself for this numerous times, but it was hard not to look. Their stylists had chosen some particularly sumptuous outfits for tonight's performance. He was staring at everyone.

“Hmm...it’s okay.” Jackson continued to fan himself, then slung his arm around Bambam, speaking lowly into his ear. “Anyone you’re into? From the audience I mean.”

Bambam sighed. “No, you ask me this every day.”

“Do you…” Bambam could feel Jackson’s breath on his ear, but he ignored it. “Maybe wanna be friends with benefits?”

Bambam was surprised and looked to his right at Jackson, who was leaning into him with a curious look on his face. “...Ok.”

“Cool,” Jackson smiled. “I’ll see you tonight then,” and he spun off for a costume change.

Bambam was distracted for the latter half of his performance, even more so, thinking about Jackson’s body in the sumptuous clothes in a whole new light. But when the concert was over, trepidation kicked in, and Bambam realized he had consented too easily. He was too overwhelmed to know what to do, so he just ran to the car, and waited there with even more trepidation as he felt Jackson squeeze next to him followed by two more people. Jackson didn’t say anything to Bambam, too busy annoying JB, but he didn’t need to say anything; his body language spoke loudly enough; Jackson’s whole body was pressed against Bambam in every way it could be. From the tip of his toe to his head leaning on Bambam’s. Occasionally, Jackson’s hand would rest on Bambam’s thigh  _ very  _ close to the family jewels, causing Bambam to blush and his heart beat erratically.

By the end of the car ride, Bambam was still too overwhelmed, so he ran into the dorm and threw himself into the shower. Finally alone, Bambam braced his hands against the wall and took deep breaths as the water washed the sweat, hairspray, and makeup off him. He couldn’t stop his face from going red.  _ Shit! _ He thought.  _ I didn’t even think, I just said yes! _

When it came down to it, Bambam was scared. He had never been with a guy before and was embarrassed he was so inexperienced. Something he had wanted most was coming to him too fast, too easy. 

Bambam was questioning whether or not he had made the right decision. He was just a scrawny twink, red-faced and scared, hiding in a shower. Jackson was hot and experienced and not hiding, scared in a shower. Were they really compatible? 

Bambam had always admired Jackson as a hyung, but only after their connection did that admiration turn slightly to lust, and in the back of his mind, he knew it was never meant to be, so he got over it. But never in a million years did he think Jackson would be attracted to a scrawny twink like him. He figured Jackson was more into guys that looked like him, gym-addicted Adonis types.

Bambam reasoned he had to face this soon. Jackson was out there, waiting for him, but Bambam didn’t know how he would face him-

Utter horror crossed Bambam’s features when he heard the bathroom door open and he recognized the intruder as Jackson. Jackson had unknowingly made the choice for both of them: this confrontation was happening now, not later.

“Hi~,” Jackson said, sing-song like. “Mind if I join you?”

Bambam gulped. “Okay.”

The shower door opened and Bambam felt a gust of cold air, then the steam again, and Jackson’s presence. They were staring each other in the face, both excited, but for different reasons.

“Let’s switch,” Jackson suggested, grabbing Bambam’s biceps and spinning them around so the water was hitting Jackson’s back and not Bambam’s.

Bambam jumped at the sudden contact, but Jackson didn’t seem to notice.

“How was I? Do you think everyone loved my flip at the end?” Jackson asked in his endearingly arrogant way, lathering himself up with the soap.

“Um, yeah.”  _ I know he didn’t come in here just to talk about the concert _ … Bambam speculated. Jackson beating around the bush was not easing Bambam’s anxiety.

“Y’know…” Jackson began absent-mindedly, staring at the light fixture above. “You looked really good tonight too.”

Bambam’s heart clenched and his throat tightened, fear and pleasure mixing together. “Thanks,” he squeaked.

Jackson stopped washing himself and looked at him.

“What?” Bambam asked, uncomfortably.

“Are you scared?”

“No.”

Jackson stared again. “You’re scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Bambam said adamantly, leaving the shower. He quickly went to their room and dried off there, leaving Jackson behind.

Jackson entered the room by the time Bambam was already in bed. Bambam watched as his towel fell and he dressed himself. When Jackson laid next to Bambam was when Bambam looked away.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Bambam didn’t respond at first. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I remember, you told me.”

Bambam was frustrated with himself. He  _ did  _ want Jackson, but he was scared. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss him, to finally kiss a  _ man _ . But he really had no idea what he was doing. Bambam propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Jackson seriously. “Don’t make fun of me,” he mumbled vulnerably.

Jackson’s mouth parted slightly as he searched Bambam’s face. He put his hand on Bambam’s shoulder and leaned up to meet his lips. Jackson could feel Bambam’s nervousness as his lips trembled. “Relax,” Jackson ushered into Bambam’s mouth. It was slow, but Bambam was able to make progress, pushing more confidently against Jackson’s mouth, and trusting Jackson to guide them. Jackson had pinned Bambam against the bed, arms above his head, when he pulled back, grinning.

Bambam was surprised, their lips making a wet sucking noise as they disconnected abruptly.

“See, you’re not so bad,” Jackson joked.

Bambam rolled his eyes, embarrassed. “No false praise please.”

“Why would it be false?” Jackson questioned, not breaking eye contact, as his hands swam down Bambam’s chest.

Bambam inhaled sharply and crumpled in on himself, twisting his torso and bringing his legs to his chest to cover himself. The look he gave Jackson out of the corner of his eye, told Jackson that they should just keep things to making out for now.

“Sorry,” Jackson exhaled, flopping back to his original place on the bed.

“It’s okay.” Bambam’s reaction was involuntary, and he was pissed with himself for rejecting Jackson's advance. He didn’t know why he did that, why he reacted negatively when Jackson’s hands on his body had felt good. Wanting to quickly rectify the situation, Bambam turned around to face Jackson. “Can we cuddle?”

Jackson turned back to Bambam quizzically. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

“Actually...can you just hold me?”

Jackson scooted closer, and brought his arms to wrap around Bambam and crush him to his chest. Bambam relaxed into the warmth, eventually wrapping his arms around Jackson too. He was slowly accepting himself. He was young, he was still learning, and even though Jackson had a few years on him, he was the same. He had finally understood while he watched Jackson changing. He was eager to be friends with benefits and simultaneously learn more about a part of himself he had locked away for so many years. But he needed time. He wasn’t just having sex with someone, he was allowing himself to be free.

The further he relaxed into Jackson, and the slower his breaths came, the more he realized this wasn’t so hard. He could trust Jackson, and share these first experiences with him, whether that meant something or not. 

Bambam snaked his arms tighter around Jackson’s neck, and pecked his nose before lying his head down next to Jackson’s to join him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed it!


End file.
